Silver moon
by fluffypuff554
Summary: The scent of vanilla permeates the room. Musical notes hang in the air, greeting Nico, as he listened to Will's music. Solangelo au. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but that doesn't stop my imagination.

Tell me the story of how the sun loved the moon. Solangelo au.

Will POV

The airy sound of music filled the halls of the apartment, piano keys pressed by slender fingers. A sweet golden voice accompanied the lovely music. Bells ringed, in rhythm, almost as if they were dancing to the piano. In the spacey room where the music came from, was a boy of about fifteen, his long white blond hair hung in his sky blue eyes. The color of a warm summer afternoon. His voice was angelic, holding many feelings inside it. It spoke of love, warmth, and a tinge of sadness.

As he played, an image formed in his mind, his beloved laughing, with his sweet brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. He smiled, it seemed as though only special people could see the love and kindness, deep inside the Italian boy. Nico. The very mention of his name, made his heart beat fast, his cheeks red, and attitude shy. A clear ringing sound, rung throughout the apartment. Alerting the boy to the presence of another person. Gently his fingers withdrew from the piano keys, and into a pocket for a key.

He stood up, with the grace of a dancer, and made his way out the door, into the living room. The ringing noise sounded again, and this time a knock was heard. He sauntered to the door, and opened it. A shorter boy stood before him, his messy black hair, that was in a desperate need of a haircut. His pale skin, stood out before the black of his clothes. Though his build was that of a fourteen year old, his eyes held the feeling, of a another century. A tinge of red, appeared on his cheeks.

"I h-heard you singing, and playing", Nico muttered. "And I-I thought it was so," He said the last word very quietly. Will smiled.

"Oh Nico, you can be so adorable sometimes." Will laughed, at the red faced, and spluttering Nico.

Will grinned and interlaced his fingers with Nico, and pulled him towards the dark red couch.

Nico POV

The moment Will Solace interlaced their fingers together, Nico felt skeletal butterflies well up in his stomach. He inwardly cursed himself for having such pale skin, it made the blushing obvious. As he sat with Will shoulder to shoulder, he couldn't help but feel the loving atmosphere of the room. The pale green ceiling wrought with bumps, and cracks. The scent of vanilla permeated the room. The fluffy carpets, and music sheets on the floor.

Nico glanced at their fingers, and looked up to meet Will's blue eyes staring at him. "What was that song you were playing on the piano, "Nico said curious.

Now it was Will's time to blush. "Um, well the song was about, someone I care about deeply."

"Who,"Nico asked shyly.

"You,"Will said quietly. They lasped into awkward silence. Finally Nico broke the silence."Can you sing it to me."

Will's face reddened. "W-well if you insist." Wrapping his hand firmly around Nico's, He stood up, and led him to the music room. A golden carpet lay, covering the floor. The ceiling was painted, with realistic looking stars. A grand piano stood in front of them, keys, slightly sweaty from Will's tanned fingers. Will gently let go of Nico's hand, and sat on the chair facing the piano.

He began to play, and it was the sweetest tune that Nico ever heard. Will began to sing softly.(a thousand years)

"Heart beat fasts

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer.

Nico looked into Will's sky blue eyes, and saw pure love. He knew than that, Will meant every word he sang.

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more. Nico felt the burning behind his eyes, as tears trickled down his face. For years he had struggled with unrequited love for Percy. He loved Percy, and it hurt to see him with Annabeth. He had let the darkness overtake him, and knew no one would ever love him. But then Will had came. It was like a ray of sunshine broke through his inky sea of darkness.

Nico, who had come to realize, that he the son of hades, could never find love, was wrong. Here was Will solace, declaring his undying love the son of death. Will stopped playing, and turned around. His eyes were teary, and his cheeks a pale pink. Their eyes met, and for one moment Nico was breathless.

Will walked over to Nico and wrapped his warm tan arms around him. Nico hugged him back, with equal passion. Will planted a kiss on his beloved's hair. He cupped Nico's face, and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips against Nico's. Nico gasped. Will smelt like sunshine, and roses. Will broke the kiss, and clasped their hands together. He guided Nico's feet, and twirled them around, dancing to the beat of a tune, only He could you.

Will danced with Nico, his eyes bright, and full of happiness. He leaned in and whispered," I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more."


End file.
